


Silver Lining

by wdz_nko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Post-X1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdz_nko/pseuds/wdz_nko
Summary: Having a non-showbiz girlfriend had come with its consequences and Kim Wooseok was all too familiar with them. Now that he was given another chance at success, you made sure nothing was standing in his way--even your relationship.





	Silver Lining

You looked at the pale face that stared right back at you. The face that look a lot like yours, only thinner and more hollow. It was a ghost of who you were. A shell of your spirit emptied by sorrow. Tired.

When you touched your cheek it felt cold and wet. You were crying and knew exactly why. His words echoed in your head. Sharp and cool, like a blade cutting through you.

“Is this what you want? For me to leave you?” Wooseok’s voice, his eyes, his whole demeanour reverberated with the betrayal he felt. You said you were sorry. To push him away would be the last thing you wanted to do.

You love him. Oh, God, you love him. For all things he is and he isn’t. You heart yearns for him every moment his touch leaves your skin. He was the man you were willing to give the entire world to.

But love, no matter how great, can only suffice for so long. You were holding him back, keeping him from reaching his full potential. He denied this, called you insane for even thinking of such things. Yet it was clear as day.

X1’s Kim Wooseok needed someone who can stand by him, make him shine on stage. Plain, simple you wouldn’t ever live up to him. He was at the height of his success and the entire nation was fawning over him.

His face saved the nation, as one fan proclaimed. That was the same face that you held between your small hands when you kissed him one last time tonight.

“You can’t keep leaving your schedule to sneak out and see me.” Your words echoed in your mind as you remembered the exchange from earlier. He had missed the dance practice to visit you and that’s when you decided to bring your relationship to a screeching halt.

It always felt like you were a dark cloud looming over him. You were blocking all that is good, only bringing misfortune. You couldn’t risk it. You couldn’t risk his career. No, not after what happened before. Not after he lost so much support after a picture of you two leaked and it had been mistaken as an extreme fan service from an idol.

He had gone on hiatus and left his activities after it. To recover and to re-think his priorities. It was you or his career. And damn it, you knew the choice he was going to make before he made it. You were able to talk some sense into him and he agreed to go back to his idol life, but his popularity no longer recovered.

You sank to the floor and let out a sigh. The tears stopped, you had run dry. Your door opened and you saw Wooseok come in, eyes red and puffy.

“Don’t.” Was all he muttered, as he saw you forming a protest at his return. He sank to his knees and buried his head on the crook of your neck. “Don’t do this.” His arms wrapped around you and he hugged you tightly. His fingers bunching up your shirt in his desperation.

“Wooseok, please we can’t.” You pleaded but your hands slid up his back and you held him. So close. So tight. “You have to be successful this time, X1 is finally your chance to reach heights we only dreamed about.” You kept choking on your tears but continued on. “I can’t keep holding you back. Please, baby, I can’t.”

He leaned back, only enough to see your face. He touched his forehead to yours and left soft kisses on your lips.

“You don’t get it.” He whispered, his voice warm. “You’re the only reason why I’ve made it this far.”

“But I—“ He shushed you with another kiss.

“I wouldn’t have had the strength to move forward without you beside me. I wouldn’t have been able to dance until my feet bled if I didn’t know you would be home to hug all the pain away.” He stood up and had you follow suit.

He turned you to face the same mirror you were looking at earlier and he was behind you, his hands slowly rubbed your arms, bringing more of his warmth back to you.

“Every trial, every misfortune I’ve ever encountered had taken away a little of my hope and my purpose, but you—“ He reached for your hands and brought them to his lips, “With these. You constantly bring all of that back to me.” Your heart quivered, if he doesn’t leave you now, then damn it all. You will be selfish and never give him another chance to. “Even through the toughest of storms, I wasn’t worried because I had you.”

You turned around and locked your eyes with his. Despite traces of tears, his eyes were clear and they only saw you. “Let the rain pour and the clouds roll by,” he started, “I can take it. I can because you are with me. My  _ silver lining. _ ”


End file.
